


catch the sun

by forgettheghosts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, im sorry hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettheghosts/pseuds/forgettheghosts
Summary: Hide survived the sewers, but he wasn't alone.





	catch the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from a discord conversation that caused me pain. we were talking about how Hide had to have help getting out of the sewers and who it may have been. I voted uta, for whatever reason he doesn anything. I wrote this faster then I've written any fic in my life. title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jKUf3ppgnA)  
> might edit this later but I'm posting now because I like to live life on the edge.  
> in the immortal words of ff.net: no flames, don't like don't read. constructive criticism is welcome.  
> EDIT 5/18/18: I am a dumbass and never linked the art by syzji that came out of the same conversation as this fic. check it out! [this](http://syzji.tumblr.com/post/173276584269/lay-off-him-uta-hes-had-a-long-day-also-he-just)

When Hide offered his own flesh to sate Kaneki’s hunger, he had expected pain. He had always prided himself on having a decent pain tolerance, something he had boasted of when he made Kaneki come with him when he got his first tattoo.

His best friend was going to rip his flesh off him. He had expected it to hurt more than a tattoo.

But he never could have prepared for this. This was every papercut, every stubbed toe, every broken bone. He felt as though he could feel every nerve Kaneki’s teeth hit, was conscious of every piece of muscle and fat and skin that was torn from his face.

 _It’s worth it, you’re saving him, he’ll live, he’ll live, he’ll live, he’ll live, he’ll live, live, live,_ livelivelivelive _-_

Kaneki’s lips had been soft on his own when Hide had leaned in, lip bitten to tempt Kaneki with the taste of his blood. If he was going to die, he had resolved, he was going to kiss this man before he did it. He held onto that recent memory as he screamed and gagged on the taste of his own blood and bile. He was vaguely conscious of tears leaving his eyes and he choked and sobbed as Kaneki ate.

_He’ll live, but you won’t._

Hide hadn’t visited a shrine in years, but when darkness started to close in on the edges of his vision, he sent a prayer of gratitude to whatever god was letting it end.

* * *

 

Uta walked lightly through the underground tunnels of the sewers. He hadn’t expected the game to be so much fun. The CCG and the so-called peacekeepers at Anteiku, and Aogiri, all tearing each other to pieces. What a treat. They would all come tumbling down, down, down… and he would be there when the dust cleared.

Beautiful.

He had been dismayed when he had spotted Renji, but his white-haired friend had always been able to get himself out of tricky situations. And it was always fun to watch him squirm, him and his complacent friends. Uta ignored the tingle of the words on his neck that seemed to wish to remind him otherwise.

He was walking while deep in thought and was startled into the present be the distinct smell of fresh blood and the faint sound of wheezing lungs.

A human? Down here?

No one had been hunting tonight with all those Doves around, that was for sure. So it was strange for there to be a human down in the sewers. Following the scent, Uta eventually came upon the source. It was a young man, blood soaked into his bleached hair and CCG armour. His face and neck and been gnawed open, exposing teeth and tongue and bone. Leaning in closer, Uta inhaled deeply. Typical human stink, with a hint of something almost… familiar. The injuries were very fresh, but the human wasn’t going to last long down here. He could smell the oxygen leaving his blood, and humans were susceptible to all sorts of nasty things that lived in sewers- himself included.

He was about to finish the job and get a free meal when he placed the scents on the young man in his memory.

_Rize._

Or more accurately, Kaneki. That boy who had come to him for a mask. He had survived Jason and managed to seduce the Gourmet Tsukiyama to his cause. A worthy adversary, it would seem. With a little recollection, Uta could remember seeing this young man at Anteiku at Kaneki’s side, albeit with more of a face and conscious.

“So your little friend turned on you, hm? Is it true he’s a kakuja?” The unconscious human just gurgled at him. _Typical_. Uta weighed his options. He could just leave the human here, but that seemed like a waste. Something told him that Kaneki would have a role to play as the game went on.

Crouching down, Uta lifted up the human into his arms, only indulging in licking some of the blood from his skin.

“You’re lucky, human. I’ve been hoping for some company.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come judge my life choices and talk to me about hide on [tumblr](http://mageswolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
